Love Me Mountains
by Lady Kristaline
Summary: Draco Malfoy is going into his 6th yr. at Hogwarts. He anticipates this year to be the most terrible yet. His strangest and most annoying cousin is to be going to Hogwarts this year and on top of that his father has a surprise up his sleeve that Draco cou


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything except for Kristaline.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy is going into his 6th yr. at Hogwarts. He anticipates this year to be the most terrible yet. His strangest and most annoying cousin is to be going to Hogwarts this year and on top of that his father has a surprise up his sleeve that Draco couldn't even imagin in his worst dreams. HIs never ending war is still raging with the dream team and Crabbe and Goyle are still stupid. Draco feels like he's going to fall apart soon until he meets a certain someone... Read on to find out the rest...

Title: Love Me Mountains...  
  
I awoke to the faint sound of birds chirping outside my windowsill, blasted birds. I yawned and squinted as the sun shining from the window harshly beat down on my eyes. My usually unpleasant dreams had been so rudely interrupted by those bothersome, twittering, excuses for birds. I am Draco Xavier Malfoy, you have now entered the Malfoy Manor—scary I know.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
I groaned, it had only been a mere two seconds that I had been awake in this world and already fathers ill with me. Well, I'm used to this; you see father isn't too fond of me most of the time. He always tells me that the only good thing about me is that I look exactly like him. Which I don't think I look anything like that old bastard, but I must nod my head and say gladly as if he's saved my life or something, "Yes, father I do resemble you quite a lot, thankyou for noticing." He treats me as if I'm a mindless, void of feelings, Voldemort following robot. Which I'm not... sure I am quite nasty to most people and lash out on the undeserving, but that just comes with being a Malfoy. Most people, well nobody actually, knows my other side. And I don't know how to break this to the old man, but I most certainly will not be joining the Death Eaters.  
  
"DRACO!!" I heard the shrill, nervous voice of my mother echo through the house.  
  
"COMING MOTHER!" I replied yelling as loudly as I could. "I'm just going to get dressed first..." I mumbled to my self, yawning sleepily. "WENDY!" I yelled calling for our new house elf. Our old crazy one Dobby had somehow managed to get a hold of a sock—all Potty's fault. Where is that stupid house elf at? "WE-"I was about to call for the mindless elf once more until she came careening around the corner and ran smack into me. "GET OFF ME YOU STUPID OAF!" I said in outrage.  
  
"S-S-Sorry young Masters, Wendy didn't see you," Wendy squeaked out wiping her filthy hands nervously on her disgusting pillowcase.  
  
"Whatever," I spat, "go fetch me my hair gel."  
  
"Yes sir," Wendy said as she curtsied and quickly ran out of the room.  
  
While waiting on that pathetic waste of life to bring me my gel, I stared at my reflection and winced. Yes, it was still the same me... the same perfect, unruffled whitish-blonde hair; the same cold slate gray eyes; the same flawless features that had made me one of Hogwarts biggest heart- throb's. I'm not conceited I just know I look good—well I look great, but one can't help how they look now can they? Plus, it doesn't matter to me; I hate myself anyway. I'd never admit that to just anyone you know, you should feel very special that I've confided this in you. Wendy came back with my hair gel and I slicked my hair back quickly.  
  
"DRACO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" My father yelled impatiently. I ran to my wardrobe and quickly put on a wife beater, baggy jeans, and for the finishing touch stupid black robes. I've always hated those things they're just so plain and, well, blah. They don't bring out my eyes at all—JUST KIDDING! I don't care if something brings out my eyes or not! I'm not some flaming pin-cushion, come on people. So I ran down stairs which is very unusual for me, because I never run unless I'm training for Quidditch. It's just not something that we Malfoys do. As I thudded down the stairs then started walking once more down the corridor, I turned a corner and was face to face with my worst nightmare—my cousin Kristaline.  
  
I know it's sad but I actually thought about turning around and running back up the stairs. Why do I hate Kristaline? The stupid may ask. Well, it's because she is her, it's that simple. Plus, she's really weird and she always kind of acts like she likes me for more than a cousin. Disgusting, I know! She's a year younger than I am and she goes to Beaubaxton's in France. So, usually I don't have to deal with her unless it's like a holiday or somebody dies. Except for when we were little, it was like that horrible girl lived here or something. Which I would die if happened now, by the way.  
  
She grinned at me demonically and raised her eyebrows, "Hello cousin Draco."  
  
"Hello Kristaline." I said shortly.  
  
"Give me a hug Draco, I haven't seen you in ages!" She said giggling, starting towards me. I grimaced and threw myself backwards knocking into the wall and falling over onto the floor.  
  
"I-I have to go to the uh, bathroom." I said quickly and was just about to leave, when she grabbed me by the arm.  
  
"Don't be silly Draco! Why, you just came down from the bathroom, Wendy told us." Blasted house elf, it ruins everything.  
  
"Of course..." I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win. Now giving up isn't normally like me, but with Kristaline everything is different. She's like the only person who can get to me like that and make me give up. I told you, she's just her. That's why I hate her, which is why you will hate her too.  
  
"Aunt Narcissa, Draco and I are going on a little walk, we must catch up some. Be back soon!" Kristaline added as she dragged me out the door unwillingly. I kept pushing my feet against the floor as hard as they would go, but it didn't help. Damn friction!  
  
Once we were outside, we walked down the front steps of the Malfoy Manor, to the topiary gardens. "Are you crazy?" I asked her angrily. Last time I went to the topiary gardens it was not a pretty site.  
  
"Are you stupid?" She said icily. "I'm not taking you to the topiary gardens!"  
  
"Oh great so you're going to murder me." I said sardonically.  
  
"Stop being like that, I'm taking you to our secret spot Draco, have you forgotten so quickly?" She said rolling her eyes, still dragging me.  
  
Oh goodness? I bet you're wondering what our 'secret spot' is. Well stop thinking dirty you perverts! We're COUSINS... anyway the 'secret spot' is just a tree. Where one time when we were little we found a dead gnome... woohoo. Bet you never would've guessed something that stupid.  
  
"Kristaline you are such a prat!" I spat at her furiously. "Why are you still calling it that. We found a gnome, a dead gnome. OH MY GOD LET'S TELL THE DAILY PROFIT!"  
  
She laughed, surprisingly. "Oh, stop being so silly Draco! And be quiet, I've got great news to tell you. I know you'll be very happy."  
  
What could she have to possibly tell me that would make me happy? "Wait don't tell me! You're suicidal and today is the day you kill yourself!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No. You see father isn't really very happy with the teaching at Beaubaxton's... sooo, he's enrolled me at Hogwarts for this upcoming semester!" She squealed happily and grabbed my arm, I flinched... don't want her to touch me! "And what's more... your father told my father, that this year he was planning on training you to be one of Voldemort's follower's! In his inner circle!" She whispered the last bit as if she were going to pass out from jealousy. "I mean I can only hope my father does the same for me when I am your age!"  
  
I was just about to reach out and slap her. Seriously. This is the worst news I've ever heard in my whole entire miserable life. HER. COMING. TO. HOGWARTS. ME. TRAINING. TO. BE. A. DEATH EATER. "Bloody hell..." I said solemnly.  
  
"OH! I know! Isn't this just fab dear cousin! Now we can be together EVERY SINGLE DAY! And you must, must, must tell me every single wonderful detail of your D.E.T.!" (Death Eater Training)  
  
I tried quickly at getting the grim look off of my face and swallowed the barf that was coming up my throat. This was to be the worst year ever. But, she is family and I can't let her know I'm mad. We Malfoy's pride ourselves in hiding every other emotion we feel beside anger and sometimes jealousy. Well, I don't know about father... I don't think he feels anything else besides anger... I'm not kidding. "That's erm, uh well I'm hungry so I'm going inside to eat something." I turned around slowly and marched back up toward the house. I hung my head knowing the before me would hold nothing but misery.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it!! Please, please review with what you thought! And please be constructive if it was just terrible! I love you guys! --Lady Kristaline--


End file.
